


The One With the Bad Memory

by SirFromSiri



Series: Disaster Boys [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, there's like one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFromSiri/pseuds/SirFromSiri
Summary: "First of all, it is six am on a Sunday. Why the hell are you awake? Second of all, I don’t like roses. We’ve been together long enough for you to know that. And third of all, our anniversary is tomorrow,” Jisung groans.or in which minsung forget their anniversary
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Disaster Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The One With the Bad Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night and then waited like a week to edit it. Then I waited another week to think about a title. Why am I so bad at finishing stuff? 
> 
> Happy New Year!!

“Happy anniversary!” Minho grins. He’s standing in the hallway holding a bouquet of roses. He looks absolutely adorable, but Jisung’s vision is bleary from sleep, and he is too tired to properly appreciate Minho’s adorable-ness at this hour.

“Uh… okay, first of all, it is _six_ am on a Sunday. Why the hell are you awake? Second of all, I don’t like roses. We’ve been together long enough for you to know that. And third of all, our anniversary is tomorrow,” Jisung groans. He’s in grey sweatpants and a very bright rainbow hoodie. One of the legs of his pants is rolled up to his knee and his hair sticks up in at least five places.

“No, it’s today. What are you talking about?” Minho frowns, “And sorry about the roses. I forgot again.”

“It’s tomorrow. What are _you_ talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure you just woke up. You’re not thinking straight,” Minho insists.

“It’s tomorrow. You have a bad memory. I have only ranted to you about twenty million times about how roses hate me and always poke me,” Jisung says, pointing at the flowers in his hands.

“Hey! Don’t use these against me. I was trying to be nice.” Minho quickly hides them behind his back.

“Well, you failed. Instead, you brought my worst enemy right to my apartment. Now, I want to sleep. Come back tomorrow on our actual anniversary, and take those flowers far far away,” Jisung starts to close the door, “Actually, I want to cuddle,” he grabs Minho’s wrist and pulls him inside, making sure that Minho doesn’t bring the roses with him.

“That was literally my point. You’re too tired to think straight. Our anniversary is today,” Minho says.

“Fine. Let’s call Chan and see what he says. Then you’ll see that I’m right and we can go to sleep,” Jisung glares.

“No, you’ll see that _I’m_ right, and we can go to sleep.”

“Whatever,” Jisung mumbles. He turns around in a circle, half-heartedly looking for his phone. He searches for a total of two seconds before turning to Minho. “You call. I don’t know where my phone is.”

Minho rolls his eyes, “You didn’t even try to look,” but he reaches for his phone anyways. Chan answers after a couple of seconds.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Jisung thinks our anniversary is tomorrow. Please tell him that it’s today, and that he’s being an idiot,” Minho responds.

Jisung elbows Minho in the ribs in retaliation.

Chan laughs, “It was yesterday. You’re both idiots.”

“What? You’re kidding, right?”

“Sadly, no.”

“Are you very very sure?” Jisung asks.

“Very.”

“I didn’t ask that. I asked if you were very _very_ sure.”

Chan sighs again, “Fine. I am very _very_ sure.”

Jisung narrows his eyes at the screen. “I don’t believe you. We’re asking Felix.” Then he hangs up and clicks Felix’s contact.

“H-”

“Felix! When is me and Minho’s anniversary?” Jisung asks.

“Yesterday, I think. How do you not know your own anniversary? Wait, didn’t I tell you happy anniversary yesterday? I’m pretty sure I did, and all of our friends told you too. Did you not check the group chat?”

“Dang it,” Jisung whines and drops his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho pats his head sympathetically.

“This is kind of sad,” Minho says.

“Actually, I think it’s funny,” Felix says.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Minho grumbles.

“Let’s just go sleep,” Jisung says, already dragging Minho in the direction of his room. “Bye, Felix.”

“By-”

Minho hangs up.

“Stop interrupting Felix! He did nothing to deserve this,” Jisung slaps his arm. 

“You interrupted him as soon as he picked up the phone.”

“...That’s not important,” Jisung flushes.

They collapse in bed together. Jisung squirms around in the sheets before curling into Minho’s side.

Jisung smiles sleepily at Minho, “Happy late anniversary. Hopefully we don’t forget again next year.” Minho brings his hand to Jisung’s head and combs his fingers through his hair. Jisung sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around Minho’s waist. 

“What did we even do yesterday?” Minho asks.

Jisung hums, “I think we watched something, but I don’t remember what it was. Or was that last weekend?”

“And you said I was the one with a bad memory.”

“Because you are.”

Minho rolls his eyes, “You fell asleep like five minutes in. That’s why you don’t remember. And we probably did that last weekend too.”

“Sounds fun,” Jisung grins.

“All you do is sleep. I don’t know how you do it.”

“I also eat.”

“Yes, you do a lot of that too.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as Minho runs his hand through Jisung’s hair. Jisung pushes his face into the crook of Minho’s neck. His eyelids droop until all he sees is darkness. Sleep is right there, offering to pull him away...

Suddenly, Minho breaks the silence.

“By the way, I was closer to our actual anniversary, so I win.”

“It wasn’t even a competition,” Jisung mumbles.

“Yes it was. Everything is a competition.”

“You’re not making any sense. I think you need some sleep, so be quiet,” Jisung blindly reaches up to cover Minho’s mouth.

“Ow! That was my eye!”

“Sorry. Now shut up.”

“You’re not even sorry. Do you want me to poke your eye too?” Minho starts randomly poking all over Jisung’s face. His finger accidentally ends up in Jisung’s mouth.

“Ew! I feel so _violated!_ ” Jisung squeaks and scrambles as far away as he can get without falling off the bed. “Get your dirty fingers away from me!”

Unfortunately, he scoots a bit too far.

Thump.

“Hey! Where’d you go? I haven’t reached your eye yet. I have to win the competition,” Minho giggles, words slightly slurred from exhaustion.

“There is no competition. What in the world are you talking about?” Jisung asks as he climbs back into bed.

“I don’t know. What are _you_ talking about?” Minho giggles some more, “Two points for me!”

Jisung laughs and shakes his head fondly. “I’m in love with a crazy person.”

“I’m not crazy. _You’re_ crazy. You have to take the competition more seriously. You only have one point.”

“Go to sleep, Minho. You’re acting drunk.”

“I am drunk on Kool-Aid. Did you know the Kool-Aid man came to my house when I was four? And then he poured Kool-Aid all over me.”

“Are you sleep talking or something? I am very worried about your sanity right now. This is why you can’t wake up at 5 in the morning,” Jisung sits up. He looks half amused, half concerned, and one hundred percent tired.

“Yes! I won!” Minho cheers.

“Um, good job?” Jisung awkwardly pats his shoulder. “Will you go to sleep now?”

“I guess.”

“You are so weird.” Jisung lies back down.

“Thanks.”

A minute passes relatively quietly. A group of birds sings a sad song outside their window. A dog barks and someone squeals. The birds fly away.

“By the way, the next match is tomorrow. You have to-”

“Shut up.”

“But-”

“No.”

“I-”

“No.”

“Fine,” Minho grumbles. 

Jisung smiles and pats his hair, "Good night."

"...It's morning."

"I said shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Minho went a little crazy at the end. It just happened. The entire cuddling part wasn't even supposed to be there, but suddenly it was. Yay!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
